1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for an office panel system and in particular is directed to a locking mechanism for joining together panels to form partitions which may define work areas and wherein such locking mechanism may receive and support mounting brackets which brackets can support shelves or other furniture structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Office panel systems have been designed so as to separate a large office space into a plurality of defined work areas. In addition, the panels themselves may be used to support shelves, desks, etc without the necessity of providing separate pieces of furnitures. These office panel systems are extremely versatile and allow for any given office space to be custom designed to meet the specific needs of a plurality of different workers, each with a defined work area.
In addition, the office panel systems are efficient in their use of space since each work area may encompass a desk or other working space, and with shelf space either above or below the working space or both and with the arrangement of each work area provided by joining the panels together in a desired spatial arrangement. The particular types of arrangements are only limited by the types of joints that are practical for joining the various panel members. These joints may provide for a series of panels arranged along a straight line and may also provide for right angle joints, T-joints and intersecting panels. In addition, angular relationships other than ninety degrees (90.degree.) may be provided between the panels.
The panels serve as a wall or partition member to define the separate work areas and these panels may have various heights and widths dependent upon the particular use for the panels. The panels should be easily locked to each other so as to be able to quickly assemble the partitions and associated furniture to define the arrangement of the work areas. In addition, the panels should be easily unlocked from each other so that the arrangement may be changed or moved.
The prior art office panel systems have a number of difficulties and in particular are often difficult to both assemble and disassemble. Also with the prior art systems it is often difficult to align the panels precisely when assembled. In addition, the prior art devices often include the use of separate members which must be attached after the panels are assembled so as to hide the locking structure.